LCD devices are a well known form of flat panel display. Because they are typically smaller, lighter and because they typically use less power than cathode ray tubes (CRTs), LCD devices are often considered a preferred type of display device. LCD devices having various structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,922 entitled "Apparatus for driving an LCD module with one driving circuit", U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,915 entitled "Out active matrix LCD", U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,555 entitled "Liquid crystal display panel", U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,316 entitled "Liquid crystal display module", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,611 entitled "Apparatus for controlling power sequence of an LCD module".
In conventional LCD devices, a series of overlying sheets are typically disposed between a light guide plate and an LCD panel. The overlying sheets typically include a diffusing sheet and a prism sheet that are configured to receive and modify the character of the light. A protecting sheet is also typically included for protecting the diffusing and prism sheets from being damaged. Collectively, these sheets will be referred to hereinafter as "the series of overlying sheets", the "overlying sheets", or "the sheets".
The light guide plate and the series of overlying sheets are typically adhered to each other via tape, such as a double-sided adhesive tape, so as to resist movement caused by external impacts. The above components are also typically secured via double-sided adhesive tape to the bottom of a mold frame, to thereby achieve a stable structure for the LCD device. The use of tape to secure various members together is well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,779 entitled "Printing drum and method for attaching heat shrinkable screen", U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,607 entitled "Method for producing thin film solar cell", U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,129 entitled "Device and method for forming and attaching an array of conductive balls", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,422 entitled "Illuminated LCD apparatus".
In conventional LCD devices, image data is typically displayed via light provided from a lamp. Unfortunately, lamps typically produce heat with the light. The heat discharged from a lamp can cause a series of overlying sheets secured to a mold frame of an LCD device to expand as a result of thermal expansion. However, if the sheets are secured to a mold frame thermal expansion of the sheets may be hindered. As a result, undesirable stresses may result. Such thermally-induced stresses may cause the sheets to wrinkle because the sheets may be extremely thin and may have weak resistance to external impacts. Wrinkling may degrade a the displaying performance of an LCD device.